cyberconnectsfandomcom-20200213-history
The World (2d)
(I'll put more information tomorrow, and a picture! The information can be changed if something is incorrect -Hiroto) The World 2-D was a MMORPG for computer systems and mainly worked on Windows 2000/XP. Players could log into the game when the server was online and interact with other people. Some popular activities on The World were to chat, level up by battling monsters, explore fields, or participate in events. Simply selecting the text and then placing it into a Word Document could save chat logs. There were five different root towns: Delta (1), Theta (10), Lambda (25), Sigma (40), Omega (50), and Phi (Crystal Castle Pass). However, each root town had a level restriction, so Players could not reach those locations until their level was above the required amount. The Phi Server was added in 2008, and Players had to obtain a pass from the Crystal Palace in order to visit. Delta was open to all Players and was the starting point of the game, or the location of where Players end up right after they join The World. The root towns led to different types of fields, dungeons, and monsters. All dungeons contained several rooms with a Gott Statue at the end. Lost Grounds were usually under the keywords "Hidden Forbidden". Events went from small activities like Hide N' Seek to full story line happenings. Controls Control = Attack Arrow Keys = Move Shift + Arrow Key = Run End = Makes Player Character look/face a different direction Insert = Use a spell on the target (Clicking on a monster or Player would target them) /gate = Opens up the Chaos Gate menu /trade = Opens up the trade menu /party + name = Invites Player to join a party - = Makes text become a description (Example: Player Name is...) Features *Skills showed the different types of abilities that the Player Character had. The more levels, the more skills obtained. *Items would bring up the inventory, which held a certain amount of items. When an item was selected in the list, the panel would show a description and the stats of the item. *Items could be traded between Players *Items could also be dropped onto the ground, but until a certain point in the game, since a lot of people complained about others stealing the items while they were organizing the inventory *Flash Mails could be sent to Players by either opening the inbox or double clicking on the Player's name in the Who's Online list. When a Flash Mail was received, "Flash Mail" would appear in red in the upper right corner. The inbox could get full and each message could have a subject. *Player Characters could be in one guild at a time. The guild name would be below the Player's name so others could see. *Who's Online would bring up the list of Players currently online. When someone joined The World, their name would be added to the list. If someone left, then the name was removed. *Three Players could join a party and share experience points, or Players could go solo. Pressing on Party showed which people were in the group. *Pressing Gate Out would warp the Player Character back to the root town. Sometimes dungeons or special areas would prevent gating out, and the only way to leave was by a Sprite Ocarina, or getting killed. *Map Info would show the area and server that the Player Character was currently on *Pressing Help would show information about The World and possibly who to contact if assistance was needed. *Options changed the music, sounds, bubbles, and other types of displays *Log Out would make the Player quit The World and their name would be removed from the Who's Online list. *Click in textbox, type a message, and press enter to send a message. The message is then shown below the Player Character in a white bubble. *Player Killers were those that knocked out another Player. Later in the game, Players that PK'ed someone had red names instead of black. The name changed back to the normal color when the Player was killed. *Sprites could be changed depending on hair, clothes, and body Items There were different types of items in The World: *Weapons *Head Armor *Body Armor *Hand Armor *Leg Armor *Health Restore *Support *Element Resistance *Scrolls/Spells *Sell Items (Pretty much just for selling or trading) *Keys *Special Equip Items *Crystal Tavern Items (Items with either goofy or Anime reference descriptions) *Plushi (Dolls of certain Players from The World) *Event Items (Items that were only available through events) *Administrator/Moderator Items (Only allowed to be used by staff. Illegal to others.) *AIDA Sample (Typing in /aida would activate AIDA and create a black bubble around the Player Character. In mid 2007, a Player killed while having AIDA on would delete his or her Player Character. Before then, the Player would simply get booted from the game and usually be able to come right back. After the Rebirth in winter of 2007, AIDA was no longer usable unless the AIDA Server was active, which happened twice.) Each class would have a different type of weapon and heaviness. Other items were dropped by monsters, given by staff, or just traded with Players. Classes The classes were the same from the .hack original games. Each class had different types of stats and equippable items. *Twinblade *Blademaster *Heavy Blade *Heavy Axe *Long Arm * Root Towns The World 2-D was released in 2005 and shut down in mid 2008. It may never be released again since the coding is difficult to fix and would have to be redone. Lost Grounds The World 2-D was released in 2005 and shut down in mid 2008. It may never be released again since the coding is difficult to fix and would have to be redone. Other Special Areas The World 2-D was released in 2005 and shut down in mid 2008. It may never be released again since the coding is difficult to fix and would have to be redone.